The Evil Side Of Prime
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Optimus Prime seems to be the one bot on the whole ark that isn't a prankster or a prankee. One morning he gives up to the good guy act and desides to have some fun. First a prank on the pranksters themselves! What could happens next?
1. Prank on the Pranksters

**Author's note**

Story behind story: You see I was thinking, the twins mess with Ratchet with the occasional prank from Jazz or someone else. Then there is Ratchet pranking the rest of the crew who pranked him. But Prime…he is alone. Rarely pranked and rarely if not never pranked. Meet the evil side of Prime…

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 1: Prank on the Pranksters

The leader of the Autobots woke up to the usual, Ratchet screaming after the twins…again. He groaned and sat up, hitting his head on the shelf above. He'd been begging Ratchet or Wheeljack to fix it but it seemed to slip their minds. With that in mind and the screaming of medic and wailing of the twins, Optimus Prime had a thought. Not a good, leadering thought but an evil, twisted, prankster thought. If you thought you knew Prime before, let me tell you of the other side of him. The evil side of Prime…

"Ratchet, why?" wailed Sunstreaker.

"Will you three please be quiet!" Prowl ordered. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker perked up. Ratchet hissed.

"Save us!" the twins whimpered.

"Silence!" Prowl ordered, "Prime says he isn't feeling well. He is staying in bed all day, so he says."

"Want me to check 'em out?" Ratchet questioned, releasing Sunstreaker.

"He said that was unnecessary. Said it was just a little weak from the battle the other day," Prowl sighed.

"Run Sides!" Sunstreaker screamed.

"No ya don't!" Ratchet wailed, chasing after the boys. Prowl groaned, shaking his head.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran down the halls of the Ark till they met a neatly laid trap. A net was smartly placed, blocking the rest of the hall. The twins had bumped into it and fell into a pile of oil. As they dripped in it, Ratchet came over and stared blankly.

"What happened?" Ratchet gasped.

"We stepped into a trap!" Sides screamed.

"Did you do it?" Sunny gasped.

"Primus no! It makes too much a mess!" Ratchet howled, lifting the two.

The twins gapped as the net had disappeared. Ratchet snickered, leading them to his lab. Meanwhile, Optimus stood leaned against the wall, a smiled lapped on his face.

"Well as the twins slowly lose their heads I still have many others on my list…" Prime snickered, strolling off.

**Author's note**

Next chapter is Jazz hating Jazz. Don't ask why but you'll see…


	2. Jazz hating Jazz

**Author's note**

Poor Jazz is all I can say…

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 2: Jazz hating Jazz

Jazz sat happy and alone in the Rec Room. He was reading a new issue of his favorite comic. Rush hour was in a few minutes and so he was quickly rushing to finish it. Suddenly the speakers turned on around him, sending a quiet sturdy beat of Jazz into the room. Jazz shrugged and began to tap his foot to the beat as he read. The music picked up faster…than faster…than faster till it sounded like the high pitch wail of a mouse. Jazz stopped his tap and closed the comic. He looked around. The stereo was still quiet, barely heard even, but the fast pace was aggravating. He stood up and walked over to the radio. He kneeled down and turned off the song. With a smile, Jazz returned to his seat.

It was quiet till the song switched on again, the same quiet sturdy beat before the mouse. Singing Jazz groaned. He waited for it to pick up pitch into the mouse singing but it never occurred. Instead the volume roared full blast.

He covered his audios receptors and wailed. He dropped his comic and shook his head. The music stopped leaving him in a traumatized state. He sat a moment till the doors opened. Rush hour- changing of the shifts- had come. He gulped and stood.

"What's up, Jazz?" Ironhide gasped. Jazz didn't answer partly because he didn't hear the question in the first place. His audio receptors were busted after the sudden roar.

"Hey Jazz!" Wheeljack called.

"Jazz?" Bumblebee waved. Jazz blinked and returned the wave.

"Well, he isn't frozen…" Ironhide shrugged. Wheeljack nodded.

"It must be his audio receptors…" Wheeljack gasped, snapping his fingers. He clapped his hands.

"JAZZ!" Wheeljack screamed.

"WHAT!?" Jazz yelled.

"So he's deaf?" Bumblebee hummed.

"WHAT…HAPPENED!" Ironhide wailed.

"THE STUPID STEREO!" Jazz whimpered.

"Let's take him to Ratchet…" Bumblebee nodded. Soon the three took Jazz, forcefully, to the med bay.

Optimus slid out from the control room. He smiled lightly and slinked by to his room for a small rest.


	3. Torturing Red Alert

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 3: Torturing Red Alert

Red Alert was working on his security system for the fifth time that day. When the twins scream it often gets him paranoid. He'd been hearing their cries almost all morning with a very rare wail from Ratchet or Wheeljack. But the high pitch screeches disturbed him on the highest level.

As he tampered with his system he heard a disturbing creek. He perked and looked around. He heard the screaming of another teammate in the Rec room. He gulped and went on with his work until…CREEK! He leapt up and looked around finding nothing. He shook his head quickly and returned to his system.

"Out of my way Autobot fool!" bellowed a voice behind Red Alert.

"Me…Meg…Megatron?" Red Alert stuttered, barely glancing back.

"I said out of my way!" wailed 'Megatron'.

Red Alert leapt up and ran away. As he ran he reached the pipe lines. He tripped and sent the power into a reboot. His optics glowed, looking around for "Megatron". As he cowered, Optimus cursed out his now dead holographic system. Red Alert was still annoyed and scared, which gave Optimus an idea.

"He…Hello?" Red alert stammered.

He slowly stood up and looked down. The pipe he tripped over was a main power line and had cut it open. He sighed. Optimus tip toed his way behind the scared security officer. Red Alert was shaking like a child in a haunted house. Optimus chuckled to himself every so quietly.

"Boo!" Optimus bellowed.

Red Alert turned around. Optimus quickly hid behind the nearby heater. Red Alert was jittering. He looked around hastily, trying to make sense of the noises. It couldn't he a Decepticon, his alarm would've gone off, Red Alert thought.

"Run…" Prime ordered, in his best Megatron voice. "Run Autobot!"

Red Alert wailed and ran out of the room. Prime kicked the pipe next to him, restoring the power. He snickered and walked to the door. He looked both ways, keeping an eye out for Prowl or anyone else. He quickly stepped out, heading for his room again. Meanwhile, Ratchet was trying to calm Red Alert. He'd come in with jitters and wailing about some type of Decepticon attack.

"He's gonna get me! Megatron! He's in the base! Gotta run! Gotta hide!" Red Alert gulped. By then, the twins arrived.

"What happened?" Sides asked.

"Supposedly, Megatron scared Red," Ratchet solemnly said.

"Ha! Megatron? That's a good one!" Sunny bellowed. Ratchet nodded.

"To the brig! Both of ya!" Ratchet ordered.

"But we…didn't…"The two gasped.

"Who else plays pranks round here? To the brig!" Ratchet hissed.

The two looked at one another, uncertain how they would get out of this. They gave up. The twins headed out to the brig but not surprisingly they never made it. Something side tracked them.


	4. Caught off guard

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 4: Caught off guard

Around noon, Prowl got worried about Optimus. When Red Alert had reached the med bay, Prowl began to suspect something was…off. The twins weren't capable of knowing Red Alert in such a way to use the dark or a hologram projector. The twins were usually what they could find lying around like Christmas lights. The only person in possession of holographic projector was himself, Ratchet and…Optimus.

Prowl stepped into Prime's room to find no one around. He gasped, looking around more hastily. He stepped out again, looking down the hall to his left. Down the hall to his right, however, was a nervously awaiting Prime. He stood waiting for Prowl to leave the doorway. As soon as Prowl moved, he would be the next target for his little prank fun. Prowl always thought he was right and to mess with his head was more fun than messing with Red Alert.

Prowl began down the left hall. Behind him, Prime snuck into his room. As the door closed with a nice swoosh, Prowl perked. He spun around and raced back to Optimus Prime's office. He clicked the door open only to see Prime working at his desk.

"But you…I was…you weren't…" Prowl stuttered.

"Prowl, I've been sitting here the whole time," Prime chuckled.

"But…but…but…" Prowl mumbled.

""I saw you come in but you left without a word," Prime continued.

"I didn't see you!" Prowl screamed. "I scanned the whole room! You weren't here!"

"Why don't you go get your system check out?" Prime offered.

"Yeah. My systems bugged…." Prowl replied, leaving the room.

As the door closed, Optimus relaxed. He had almost been caught. When all seemed quiet he laughed out loud. He'd gotten not only the master pranksters themselves but also Prowl, Red Alert and Jazz. He felt slightly bad for getting the twins in all the trouble they've been getting into but it seemed so worth it.

While Optimus laughed, enjoying his victories, he didn't notice the small camera that had been planted on the shelf. If he had noticed the camera, he would've noticed the clearly marked double S, the twins' neat logo. Meanwhile, the twins sat in their room watching the monitor. They frowned at the knowledge they had gathered.

"Optimus Prime?" gasped Sunstreaker.

"Framing us?" Sideswipe gulped.

"How do prank the leader?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Without getting in trouble?" Sideswipe finished.

"We can't just tell Ratchet that this whole thing is done by Prime," Sunstreaker whispered.

"So we have to catch Prime in the act!" sideswipe declared.

"Can't…can't be too hard….right?" stifled Sunstreaker.


	5. Prank recruiting

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 5: Prank recruiting

The twins were on a mission. They needed help though. It wouldn't be easy taking Prime down. Difficult to impossible on a range of a prank task. Jazz was easy. Prowl was okay. Ratchet was mild. Ironhide was fairly difficult. Each other was impossible. Prime somehow ranged in between each other and Ironhide. Either way, it was hard.

They had a semi plan though. They would need recruits, willing to admit Prime has lost it. They only knew a few; convincing them shouldn't be a cake walk either. The only ones who would give in were those Prime had gotten already: Jazz, Red Alert and Prowl. Jazz, recovering quickly from losing his audio receptors, would enjoy the idea. Red alert would be a little harder but, facing the facts, would comply. Then came the impossible, convincing Prowl that Prime was pranking people.

First up was Jazz though. The twins entered his room which was rather quiet. Ratchet had fixed his audio receptors but he still was sensitive to sound, especially loud noises. The two entered slowly and quietly, trying not to stir Jazz, who happened to be sitting in a desk chair.

"My hearing is very sensitive still!" whispered Jazz, glancing back at the two intruders.

"We need your help," Sunstreaker gasped. Jazz turned completely around.

"With what? Another prank, because I've had enough of you two this week," snapped Jazz.

"It wasn't us!" the two shouted.

"OW!" wailed Jazz, grasping his head.

"Sorry," the two whispered.

"if not you, than who?" Jazz hissed.

"Prime," Sideswipe admitted.

"Yeah right!" laughed Jazz, turning away.

"We were on guard duty when you lost your audio receptors," Sunstreaker offered.

"Optimus is one of three with the controls to sound dials in the main office," Sideswipe added.

"You prove a good point," Jazz hummed, looking back. "How can you prove it?"

Sunstreaker lifted a camera, pressing play. On the small screen, Optimus sat in his chair as he laughed loudly and proudly. Sunstreaker hastily paused the tape before it ran into a completely different video of nothing really related. Nothing, really!

"Wow," nodded Jazz.

"We need to get him back," growled Sideswipe.

"You, Red alert and Prowl have been pranked so far," explained Sunstreaker.

"So we'd most likely admit to Prime's little game," gathered Jazz.

"Basically," the two nodded.

"I'll join in this. It'll be epic to prank the leader himself!" cheered Jazz, wincing after his own raised voice.

Jazz was a go! Next up: Red alert. The two knew he'd been cleared by Ratchet as healthy again. Not sane but healthy. He was in the Rec room and wasn't allowed to be very alone any more. The twins didn't know who was watching Red but they could easily trick them away. They, however, were surprised to see who was guarding Red.

"Our plan is speeding up a little," Sideswipe gulped.

"Just a little," groaned Sunstreaker.

"What do you two want!"

Prowl was left to guard Red Alert. They were hoping to get Prowl alone, in case of Optimus sneaking up. Their plans needed to work out now without a problem. If they failed to get Prowl, he'd go to Prime to ask question. Then Prime would know which would let the cat out of the bag.

"We wanted to talk," gulped Sunstreaker.

"About?" Red whispered.

"Ignore them," Prowl ordered.

"You know that we've been out for almost the entire day," explained Sideswipe.

"I am aware. You were sent to the city with Spike right?" Prowl nodded.

"When we returned we heard that Red had been frightened," Sunstreaker added.

"Wait!" gasped Red. "You two were out all day, there would be no way to pull that prank on me!"

"To add, we don't own a hologram system. Only Ironhide and Optimus own those," Sideswipe explained.

"Optimus…has been sick all day," Prowl whispered.

"Has he? If he was, wouldn't he go to Ratchet right away?" Sunstreaker snickered.

"Doesn't it seem like he's acting a little active for a sick bot," chuckled Sideswipe.

"Optimus is pranking people and blaming it on you two?" gasped Prowl, twitching slightly.

"Exactly!" the twins screamed.

"I find that hard to believe," whispered Red, looking away.

"As do I!" howled Prowl, standing up.

"Admit the facts, Prowl. They're impossible to miss!" hissed Sideswipe. "You never ignore facts, Prowl."

"I…"Prowl stuttered. "I agree, Optimus has been acting weird but…"

"He's not acting like Prime at all!" gasped Red Alert, quickly jumping to his feet.

"We need help. We're going to get Optimus back into his leadership spot and away from our prankster spot!"explained Sunstreaker.

"I'm in!" nodded Red alert.

"Red?" gasped Prowl, stuttering and twitching.

"They're right, Prowl. We can't ignore the…the facts," nodded Red Alert. "Prime's the only one who knows how to shake me in just the right way to get me in Ratchet's office or in anyone's care."

"True," whispered Prowl. "I need to keep an optic on you, so I'll join in this test…for now."

"We're going to have fun tonight," sang Sideswipe, clapping his hands together and dancing out of the room.

"So you two have a plan?" Prowl asked.

"Plan? We never have a plan! Who needs a plan when you're the kings of pranks!" laughed Sunstreaker.

"This is Optimus we're talking about," gasped Red Alert.

"We're going to need a plan!" whimpered Prowl.

"We'll think of it on the way," nodded Sunstreaker. "Come on."


	6. Recognize the enemy: Optimus Prime

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 6: Recognize the enemy: Optimus Prime

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker felt so successful so far. They had not only the easily persuade Jazz but also Prowl and Red Alert. They needed a plan though, as Prowl put it. They never really planned things out. Against Optimus this was practically war. Optimus was a master at planning and strategy…so long as he had his team. Who knew what Prime could do in a twisted prank driven craze without a crew backing him up?

"What should we do, oh kings of pranks," huffed Prowl.

"First things first," nodded Sideswipe.

"Which is?" Red Alert whispered.

"Get to know the enemy," offered Sunstreaker.

"We've done this enough to know a lot of interesting things about the crew," smirked Sideswipe.

"Like?" Prowl mumbled, slightly worried about the two in the private data base information.

"Oh nothing too important," shrugged Sideswipe.

"Simple things like Ironhide works out at 1730 on the dot," offered Sunstreaker.

"Or Bumblebee liked to play Tetris," chuckled Sideswipe.

"Or you go for a walk at 0600," finished Sunstreaker, motioning to Prowl.

"How do you…?" gasped Jazz.

"We watch," nodded Sunstreaker.

"Wait," added Sideswipe.

"And anticipate," finished Sunstreaker.

"WWA," mumbled Sideswipe. "Does that make sense?"

"Shut up, you bone heads!" ordered Prowl. "We need to plan!"

"Well, we've kept some note about Prime," Sunstreaker offer to appease Prowl's anger.

"Like what?" Red Alert asked, perking up slightly.

"What could you possibly have on Prime that everyone else doesn't know?" Jazz huffed.

"Prime goes for a walk before recharge, always!" offered Sunstreaker.

"He always confronts Teletraan about trouble before going out," nodded Sideswipe.

"He gets up in the middle of the night sometimes," Sunstreaker shrugged.

"He's been complaining about a wonky shelf for the past two weeks," mumbled Sideswipe.

"Sometimes he confuses people's names but they never notice," sighed Sunstreaker.

"Wow…" whispered Jazz.

"How!" ordered Prowl.

"WWA!" cheered Sideswipe.

"We watch, wait and anticipate," nodded Sunstreaker.

"We just need to use these little facts," nodded Prowl.

"To our advantage," finished Red Alert.

"How?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Really? You're going to ask how?" Jazz snapped.

"We've never made a plan before," admitted Sunstreaker.

"We're more of a go with the flow kind of people," explained Sideswipe.

"Whatever," huffed Prowl. "You're just lucky that I'm the strategist around here and on your side."

"Great," Sunstreaker nodded.

"Let's get started," Sideswipe added.

"Alright…" smirked Prowl. Yes, Prowl smirked. "Here's the plan…"

A/N

Will they outdo Prime? Does Prime know they're on to him? If so, is he planning? Who will win this battle of wits and pranks?


	7. Recognize the enemy: The twins

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 6: Recognize the enemy: The twins

Optimus sat in his office. He knew it was only a matter of time until the twins were on to him. They were the ones who knew how every prank was done and who did it. He never expected that they would get Prowl, Red Alert and Jazz. Of course, they didn't know that _he_ was on to _them_.

"Nothing happens in this base without me knowing," chuckled Optimus. "It's my base."

Optimus pulled two data files out from his desk, each labeled neatly with one of the twin's names. The leader chuckled, setting Sideswipe aside to read Sunstreaker's first. These data pads had every little detail from strengths to phobias.

Sunstreaker was a perfectionist and somewhat narcissistic. If his paint job was ruined, he'd go into shock. He also was, however, light on his feet and cunning if necessary. The best time he'd show his skills would be with his brother, Sideswipe. The two were strongest together. Optimus made a careful note of this and would use it to his advantage.

Sideswipe, however, was very open to people. He was still more into battle than Sunstreaker. He found many things a game rather than anything else. He wasn't seen without his brother often times. The two were always together and when together the two were more trouble than they were apart. This led to the twins being called the king of pranks.

"Twin pranksters," mumbled Optimus. "Together they are trouble…"

Optimus chuckled lightly at the sound of his own thought. He didn't have too many thoughts in such a twisted sense. He set the pad down beside several others which were labeled from Prowl to Red Alert to Jazz. He'd, of course, read them already but was ready to reread them after planning out how to deal with the twins.

"Together they're trouble…" howled Optimus. "Apart they are fools lost in an empty world."

Optimus laughed for a moment himself before shuffling the data pads. He simply needed to separate the twins to stop their strengths. Don't fall for any plan that Prowl comes up with or else there is no way out. Jazz is nothing but an extra. Red Alert…Optimus howled with laughter. Red Alert would be a simple act to fool out of working with these.

"Now what plan to use," mumbled Optimus. "Throw Prowl off first? Separate the twins?"

Optimus contemplated this thought again. To separate the twins would throw off Prowl, but the twins would also be driven to fix and get back on the right path. To simply throw Prowl off by kidnapping Red Alert or Jazz would also mess with their plan. Nothing would be more fun than to see the twins squirm; however, as they were part of what began his fun with the other Ark members. He was taking their pride, and this drove them upside-down.


	8. 1st attack

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 7: 1st attack

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched the halls. It was late, around the time that everyone was going to recharge. A time when Optimus was out of the office and going on his nightly walk. Prowl had devised a-hopefully- foolproof plan. They would plant a camera in the office but more importantly a small prank trap in the seat and berth. They weren't going for big and bold as usually just simple and noticeable. They were only hoping to snap Prime out of it.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!"

The twins jumped, half expecting it to be Optimus. To their surprise and horror, it was Ratchet. The medic looked unpleased by their presence. The twins gave half smiles and attempted escape. It was hopeless, however.

"I need one of you," Ratchet sighed. "I know it's late but it'll only take a minute."

"Why?" they snapped.

"Optimus wants me to fix one of the communication beams outside. Everyone's asleep by now though. He said you two were still up though," Ratchet explained.

"He's on to us," whispered Sideswipe. "We gotta abort."

"Come on!" howled Ratchet, annoyed by the silence.

Sunstreaker watched in horror as Ratchet pulled his twin away. Sideswipe motioned for him to call Prowl and abort the mission. Optimus was already on to them and was using the other Autobots as a shield. Sunstreaker activated his Comm. Link.

Meanwhile, Prowl was in the north hall, close to the entrance. He snarled as Sunstreaker explained what had happened. They were supposed to plant the traps, a key part in the mission. Hear a commotion, he notice Ratchet pulling Sideswipe over to the entrance. A chance to fix the problem occurred.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" Prowl growled.

"Prime told me to fix the communication tower," replied Ratchet. "he said one of the twins would help me."

"Currently, they are supposed to be helping me. Sideswipe needs to assist Sunstreaker, now!" howled Prowl.

"But Prime…"

"Tomorrow. Trust me, the tower isn't too bad. It can wait," Prowl assured, pulling Sideswipe away from Ratchet.

The medic yawned. He gave a light smile and walked away, glad to be going to bed. Sideswipe quickly thanked Prowl and ran to catch up with Sunny. Prowl sighed. Optimus was on to them quicker than expected.

"We should abort for tonight," sighed Prowl.

"It would only be logical to give up all together."

Prowl perked, noticing the voice quickly. He turned around to find his leader towering over. Optimus chuckled. Prowl gulped. As of now, Prowl was hoping that Megatron would attack. The Decepticon leader seemed far less frightening than his leader.

"Let's talk, shall we, Prowl?" Optimus hummed, pulling the strategist along by the shoulder.

"W-w-what about, sir?" stuttered Prowl.

"I think you know."

Jazz peered around the corner of the south wing hallway. He watched as Ratchet went to his room for recharge. He was supposed to be the backup plan, in case all else fails. He'd either hold off Prime or assist the twins if needed. At the moment, however, the Comm. Link was quiet. Too quiet. He couldn't even get conversation out to Red Alert, who was in the hall beside him.

"Something's wrong," whispered Jazz.

"You think," stuttered Red Alert, coming over. "I hope everyone's okay."

"Agreed," nodded Jazz.

"A little late to be out in the halls, don't you think?"

"Optimus!" gasped Jazz and Red, turning to face their leader.

"It's late, why don't you two get some rest," the leader assured. "I've already sent Prowl and the twins to their rooms."

"Gulp," whispered Jazz.

A/N

So much for that plan. Not that I really had a plan in my head to work...oh well. Do you think Prime really sent them "to bed"?


	9. Reconnaissance

A/N

Real Short chapter. Simply telling you what happened to poor Prowl. : D

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 8: Reconnaissance

Prowl groaned, tossing another empty data pad at the door. He was in a storage locker. Optimus had led him through the base and straight into the storage closet. He was now locked inside. Wonderful. The Comm. Link system was down, probably another thing Optimus took into account.

"Plan A, failed. Plan B, most likely fail. Plan C through Q also fail. But I can't give up!" shouted Prowl, pounding a fist against the wall.

"Perhaps, you should give in. After all it only makes sense."

Prowl looked up at the door to see Optimus standing there. The Autobot leader leaned against the door. Prowl sighed. Another wonderful moment with the opposite leader was about to unfurl. Optimus come within the room, shutting the door behind.

"Doing as you once commanded, I shall never give up no matter how logical it may seem," replied Prowl, trying hard to keep this under control.

"Understandable," nodded Optimus.

"Where are the others?" asked Prowl.

"The twins are off with Bluestreak. Jazz is out with Brawn and Mirage. Red Alert is bedridden," Optimus listed. "All who know what I'm up to are doing something classified as normal."

"And me? I'm not usually locked in a closest," growled Prowl.

"True. I've told most that you're out of reconnaissance our in the city," Optimus chuckled, moving toward the door.

"Who are you pranking today?" offered Prowl, hoping to gather information of his "reconnaissance" mission.

"Like I would tell you. First rule of war, even if it is a prank war, never tell the enemy what you are up to," nodded Optimus.

"Does it look like I I'm going anywhere?" mocked Prowl.

True," Optimus paused. "Let's simply say that I'm going to get the twins in more trouble by pranking a certain medic and a certain soldier."

"Ratchet and Ironhide…" mumbled Prowl.

"Correct. Those two wouldn't assume any other bot than the twins," howled Optimus, leaving. "Have fun."

Optimus left, shutting the door. Unbeknownst to Optimus was that Prowl smiled at the leave. A camera in the corner blinked the red recording light. The door stayed nudged open with one of the thrown data pads. Optimus may know the team but he doesn't understand the plan they have. All he was doing was allowing them more members on the opposing team.


	10. Red faced Ratchet

A/N

I live! Again…I needed a break from my other stories and this looked like a promising work. I love prank stories and this one tops them all! Enjoy…

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 9: Red faced Ratchet

Ratchet opened the door to his med bay. He was deep in thought, reading a data pad as he entered. He was paying much attention, completely overlooking a bot sitting in his chair. Ratchet set the pad down, moving to look over all his tools, a habit he learned after a twin prank. He looked over each careful, discovering one was missing. He looked the tools over once again, still missing one tool. His beloved wrench was missing.

"Missing something?"

Ratchet turned around, finally noticing his guest. Prowl smiled warmly, twirling the wrench in his hands. Ratchet gave a confused look. Not only did Prowl rarely come into the medical bay, but he was supposed to be out in the city according to Optimus. Prowl slid his chair over to the door. He shut and locked it. Ratchet groaned. Something was up.

"Can…I help you?" Ratchet mumbled as Prowl slid back by the desk.

"I want to discuss something privately, that's all," nodded Prowl, leaning back.

"Why act so…" Ratchet couldn't find a word other than creepy or scary to end the sentence.

"The reason being," Prowl sighed, setting the wrench down. "I am currently not supposed to be here."

"Prime said you were out in the city," Ratchet replied, thinking this to be the reason.

"No. I never went to the city. I was never given the order," Prowl answered.

"But, Prime said…"

"Prime," Prowl sighed again, looking away, "is playing us."

"What?" gasped Ratchet. "Have the twins gotten to you already, Prowl? Optimus wouldn't mess around like that!"

"Fine. I'll leave then," Prowl smiled, standing up.

"That's it? You're not going to try and force me to believe?" Ratchet mumbled. Prowl didn't give up this easily.

"Do remember that the twins are out," Prowl nodded, leaving. "I'll be in my room when you wish to talk again."

Ratchet watched Prowl unlock the door and leave. It was surely an odd conversation, for Prowl at least. The medic sighed, moving his wrench back to the line of other tools. There was a subtle click noise. Ratchet turned. The door laid closed, but Prowl hadn't closed it. Ratchet looked around. This was certainly an odd day.

Ratchet turned back to his tools, only to find all of them gone. He gasped, stumbling backward. He looked around hastily, praying for the twins to emerge. Then he recalled what Prowl had said. The twins were out. There was a creak from behind. Ratchet spun around. A puff of red smoke filtered through the vents. He groaned, waving the smoke away.

"What the…" groaned Ratchet, looking at his hand. The smoke was sticking.

* * *

Prowl sat at his desk, facing the door. He was quiet, awaiting the door to open or for a knock to be heard. Sure enough, a moment later, there was a knock. Prowl smiled, standing up. Before opening however he looked over at screen placed by his desk. He wasn't going to get caught off guard by Prime again. He relaxed lightly, moving toward the door.

Opening the door, Prowl smiled. Ratchet stood, eyeing the floor, covered in a red substance. He sighed. Prowl stifled his chuckle but warmly welcomed Ratchet to enter. The medic slowly stumbled in. his joints were locking. Prowl offered the chair, which Ratchet gladly took. Looking down either hall before hand, Prowl closed the door.

"So," Prowl smiled, leaning against the wall.

"The twins are out?" Ratchet mumbled.

"They're out with Bluestreak," nodded Prowl. "Jazz is also out."

"Why Optimus though!" gasped Ratchet, looking up.

"We haven't figured that out yet," answered Prowl.

"How'd you know about him coming to get me?" asked Ratchet.

"I was locked in a closet till," Prowl paused to check the clock, "a good couple cycles ago. Prime tried to separate us. I got him to tell me his attacks for the day."

"Attacks? As in plural?" Ratchet whimpered.

"You," Prowl nodded, "and Ironhide."

"So…Last night! When Prime told me to…" Ratchet gasped, rubbing his head.

"We were trying to catch him. He caught onto us a little fast for my liking," sighed Prowl. "So…are you in?"

"In?"

"To help us stop Optimus Prime?" Prowl smiled.

"Oh, I'm in."


	11. Unconvinced

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 10: Unconvinced

"Ironhide won't be easy to convince, you know that right?"

"Quiet, I'm thinking!"

Prowl had been "thinking" for the past half an hour. In that time, Ratchet was cleaned off and was fixing his joints. Ironhide wouldn't be easy to convince. Any Autobot or Decepticon could tell you that. Prowl sighed. He was really hoping the Decepticons would stay home for a now, while this matter was being cleaned up.

Ironhide and Optimus were old friends. Convincing Ironhide that Optimus was going to prank him seemed a little…well, farfetched. Ratchet wasn't helping with the planning though. Prowl wished the little resistance group would return. Red Alert was still in the base but was being watched. If they tried to get him, Optimus would be alerted.

"How do we expect to catch Prime, though Prowl?" whimpered Ratchet. "He's our commander. He knows everything about us!"

"WWA," mumbled Prowl.

"Watch, wait and anticipate? You've been hanging with the twins too much" sighed Ratchet, leaning back in the desk chair.

"They learned things I didn't know before like game addictions, fears or…" Prowl stopped, perking up. "Habits! Ironhide goes out to exercise at precisely 1730!"

"Wow," Ratchet hummed. "I should watch my back more."

"Ironhide always works out alone though," Prowl nodded. "He kicks everyone out. We could get him then!"

"So could Prime," Ratchet sighed.

"Its 5:15 right now," Prowl stated, completely ignoring Ratchet. "We could still catch him."

"Fine," groaned Ratchet, standing up.

Meanwhile, Optimus was onto the same revelation of Ironhide and moving toward the workout room, causing a small disturbance to be later told. Entering the training room, at 1720, Optimus only found Brawn and Cliffjumper. They were talking in the back, glancing at the clock constantly. They were awaiting Ironhide's arrival, spending what time they had left in the training room before he arrived.

"Prime!" the two gasped, seeing the leader enter.

Optimus simply took in the room. He didn't enter this room often enough to know it off memory. It was mostly a hologram center for hand to hand combat training but weights and training games were also available, courtesy of Wheeljack. The two Autobots awaited Optimus to notice them directly. Optimus chuckled.

"Have you two seen Ironhide? I've been looking for him everywhere!" Optimus laughed.

"He should be here in a little bit," nodded Cliffjumper.

"Yeah, we were just leaving," offered Brawn.

"Alright then," sighed Optimus. "I'll wait for him here."

Brawn pushed Cliffjumper out of the room, leaving Optimus alone with the many equipment of the area. He chuckled again, marching around to find a perfect spot to unleash…well, that's yet to be told as well.

While Optimus was setting up shop, Prowl and Ratchet were making a dash for the training room. Turning the corner, they tripped over some conveniently placed wire. Looking back, Prowl noted the wire near snapping.

"Um…Prowl," Ratchet whispered, pointing up.

"What?" Prowl snapped, following the motion.

The wire climbed the wall, weaving into the alarm and lights, and finished onto a bucket with unknown contents. Prowl sighed, the wire snapping and bucket tilting over. Ratchet covered his optics. Oil poured over them as the alarm sounded and the lights snapped off. Prowl screamed in frustration.

"What the-" wailed Wheeljack, rounding the corner and almost slipping on the oil spill.

"Don't ask!" ordered Prowl, standing up and nearly falling down again.

"Who? How? When?" stuttered Wheeljack.

"**Don't ask**!" ordered both Prowl and Ratchet.

"Oh dear," sighed Wheeljack.

"Hey, what is going on here!" screamed Cliffjumper and Brawn.

"Don't ask," growled Prowl. "For the third time."

"Where's Optimus?" gasped Ratchet.

"Where's Ironhide?" groaned Prowl.

"Optimus is waiting in the training room for Ironhide, why?" Cliffjumper answered.

"We're running late, Prowl," whimpered Ratchet.

"He played us once more," hissed Prowl, sitting down.

"Who? What?" shouted Wheeljack, "What just happened! What is going on!"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," sighed Prowl, banging his head against the wall.

"Try me," hummed Wheeljack, hands on his hip. "I've dealt with several strange things. I think I can handle this."

Prowl and Ratchet exchanged glances. Ratchet nodded, agreeing that Wheeljack has probably dealt with worse. Cliffjumper stood curious and Brawn stood trying to find a path around the oil mess. Prowl smiled. Three for the price of one.

As Prowl and Ratchet slowly stood, the clock struck 1730 and Ironhide entered the training room. He was slightly surprised to find Optimus heading toward the door. The leader nodded lightly, slipping out of the room. Ironhide shrugged, entering the room fully. He activated the hologram center, code Alpha Omega.

The lights dimmed and the room glittered. Ironhide glanced back at the door, curious of Prime's visit. As the hologram test activated, Ironhide was distracted, completely missing the new additions to the level. Ironhide looked down, watching the ocean floor splash before him, and slightly panicked as it grew closer to simulate falling.

Hitting the imaginary water, Ironhide felt water fall on him. He groaned, heading for the controls. The hologram altered, moving him to the desert. He began sinking. Immediately, he wished to curse out the twins for this but memory served him well in recalling the twins being out for the entire day.

"What the…" grumbled Ironhide, ducking as something was thrown over his head.

The hologram faded, revealing the training room again. Ironhide looked over to the controls which sputtered with pain. Looking back, Ironhide examined what had been tossed at him. He gave a confused look as he lifted the small rubber duck off the floor.

"What is going on?" he whispered.

As soon as the words left him, he felt something pat his armor. Turning around, something hit him in the face. Looking down at the ground, Ironhide found two more rubber ducks. That was all he recalled before the rapid fire of the squish bath toys started. Unbeknownst to Ironhide where the small things were coming from, he slowly backed against the wall. Keeping his optics safe with one arm, he scanned the room for the source. Finding a small, well hidden, machine in the back corner, Ironhide took it upon himself to destroy it quickly.

Wheeljack entered the training room. He found Ironhide in the back corner, resting on a bench with a pile of rubber ducks sitting beside him. A shattered machine sat to the other side. Wheeljack sighed, slowly marching toward Ironhide. The latter didn't seem fazed by the inventor's presence.

"This yours?" he asked, pointing a thumb at the destroyed duck shooter.

"No," mumbled Wheeljack, looking the thing over. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Where the twins at?" Ironhide grumbled.

"On patrol, as they have been all day," answered Wheeljack, glancing at the rubber ducks.

"Jazz?"

"Also on patrol," nodded Wheeljack, turning forward the address Ironhide.

"Wonderful," huffed Ironhide, leaning back against the wall with closed optics.

"Would you believe me if I told you…Prime did this?" Wheeljack stuttered.

Ironhide opened one optic, looking at Wheeljack. The latter felt the half sided glare seep into his spark. He took a step back. Ironhide closed his optic again, sighing.

"Why on earth would Prime do this?" snapped Ironhide.

"Why would he prank Prowl and Ratchet? Or the twins last night?" answered Wheeljack.

"Who told you this…junk?" growled Ironhide, leaning forward with glaring optics.

"Prowl and Ratchet," sighed Wheeljack. "I just finished cleaning the oil off of them."

"You got proof that Prime did this?" Ironhide snarled in disbelief.

"Only what they've seen with they're optics," Wheeljack nodded.

"Ha!" laughed Ironhide, leaning back again. "Bring me proof and I'll believe you that Prime did all this! Even then, what would you lot want to do about it?"

"Well," mumbled Wheeljack.

"Exactly," Ironhide smiled, standing up. "You lot got no plan. Prime's not doing a thing. I'll get my hands of the twins when they get back."

"But they didn't-" gasped Wheeljack.

"Enough!" ordered Ironhide, marching toward the door.

Wheeljack watched Ironhide leave. The former let out a heavy sigh as the doors closed behind the gruff soldier. Ironhide went to his room for some high grade. He stopped halfway, looking down one of the other halls. Prowl and Ratchet argued over a large oil spill. Ironhide sighed, rolled his optics, and continued toward his room.

"Ironhide, a word."

Ironhide felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and spin him around the other way. Looking over, he watched at Optimus led them down the halls of the base. Usually Optimus wouldn't be so demanding of a word by taking a fellow Autobot by arm. Ironhide sighed, looking at the ground to think over what Wheeljack had said.

Optimus led Ironhide to his office. Ironhide sat down while Optimus locked up the door. Ironhide watched him do such. Before sitting down himself, Optimus checked the Comm. Links. He nodded, finally taking his seat.

"Sir…" whispered Ironhide, curious about the whole experience.

"You talk to Prowl lately? Or the twins?" Optimus asked, leaning back.

"Not really," shrugged Ironhide. "I did just talk to Wheeljack though."

"Oh!" perked Optimus, "What did he say?"

"I don't see how that…"

"What did he say!"

Ironhide was startled at the demand. What Wheeljack had said seemed slightly more plausible. Ironhide gulped. This was more a moment of truth and alliance, it seemed. If he told Optimus what Wheeljack had stated, he would plunged into this and side with Optimus. If he lied, saying it was just something about another invention, he'd be covering them and ultimately siding. Even saying he forgot seemed to lead to siding for one or the other. Ironhide groaned, sinking in his chair. He didn't know what to do.

A/N

I left it off on a specific point for a reason. Who should Ironhide side with?


	12. meeting of the minds

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 11: meeting of the minds

"Prowl's been doing pretty well while we were gone," mumbled Sideswipe to his brother.

"So it would seem," smiled Sunstreaker, crossing his arms.

The twins had returned to the base finding an eerie silence. Not a soul seemed to pass them as they walked around. They entered the Rec room to find Jazz in a similar daze. The three regrouped, searching for Prowl. Not yet finding the latter, they did find Ratchet. He was complaining to himself as he looked around.

"You three!" he howled as the three tried to escape down the other hall.

"We didn't do it!" replied the twins out of habit.

"Come on," Ratchet sighed. "I'm not mad at you. Prowl's the one who was waiting for you."

"Prowl?" Jazz gasped.

"Yeah, follow me," nodded Ratchet, marching down the hall.

The three Autobots exchanged glances before following Ratchet down the hall. The base continued its eerie feeling as no bot based them as they marched. It was the strangest thing. Usually the base was amazingly crowded and loud. Now it was a ghost town.

The twins found a secret door, to which neither was aware of. They cursed out at each other for not considering it. They found Wheeljack, Brawn, Cliffjumper, and Red Alert. Prowl was nowhere to be seen. Jazz smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Prowl you have out done yourself," Jazz smirked.

"Thank you," Prowl smiled, coming in behind them. "I've had some time."

"We lost Hide though," sighed Cliffjumper.

"I don't think we ever had him," mumbled Wheeljack.

"Ironhide is Prime's old friend. I don't think we could ever get him," yawned Sideswipe.

"You can never be too sure," nodded Prowl. "We never thought Prime would start pranking everyone."

"True," nodded Sunstreaker.

"You got a plan?" snapped Brawn.

"Not in the slightest," sighed Prowl. "Prime is one step ahead of us at all times."

"What we need is a game changer," offered Sideswipe.

"Something completely unpredictable," added Sunstreaker.

"Something completely random," continued Sideswipe.

"Something no one would ever think of!" cheered Sunstreaker.

There was a moment's pause as the group stared at the twins. The twins looked at each other and blushed. Prowl smiled, humming lightly.

"You guys used to be the game changers," Ratchet snarled. "And the completely random."

"Prime knows everything about every Autobot," whimpered Wheeljack.

"We've got nothing!" Jazz sighed.

"There is one thing," Prowl hummed, raising a finger.

"Oh?" the group gasped.

Prowl's smile widened, deepening his thought.

Ironhide sighed, continuing his march down the hall. The conversation in the other room was thrilling and interesting. Prowl had silenced, however, making it hard for Ironhide to deliver good information to Optimus. Ironhide didn't feel good about siding with Optimus for once. The story had been laid out after Ironhide admitted to what had happened and was willing to help Prime. Optimus was up to more than he realized.

"Well, Ironhide?" Prime welcomed.

"They got Wheeljack, Brawn and Cliffjumper," listed Ironhide with a sigh.

"Prowl got a plan yet?" Optimus mumbled, looking over a data pad.

"Didn't catch it. From the sounds of it though, they're getting someone you don't know much about. A game changer," nodded Ironhide, taking a seat.

"A game changer, huh?" hummed Optimus, looking over to Ironhide. "Now what could that be?"

Ironhide wasn't paying much attention. He was thinking of the choice he'd made. The thought of the game changer did come to mind. Something unpredictable. Something strange. Something…Ironhide perked slightly, catching Optimus Prime's attention. The leader leaned forward.

"Something wrong?"

Ironhide looked at Prime. Debating in his mind a moment, he smiled.

"Nothing, sir," he lied. "Nothing at all."

A/N

What is this game changer? Everyone but you and Prime know! Waha!


	13. Game changer?

A/N

I'll tell you know…this is unbelievably short. I just wanted to add something new to a story. This was one slightly started. Also…you people are bad at guessing the game changer! Who are the one Cybertronians barely mentioned in this story that Prime doesn't know everything about and would give him something to worry about! Don't bother guessing…here's the answer.

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 12: Game changer?

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe waited behind Prowl for this so called game changer. Wheeljack, Jazz and Ratchet also stood on their toes for this mystery game changer. Brawn and Cliffjumper were out searching for anyone willing to help, figuring this game changer wouldn't change the game. Red Alert sat patiently in the corner. Prowl smiled, typing away at Teletraan.

"C'mon Prowl, what is it?" begged Sideswipe.

"You'll see," whispered Prowl.

"Give us a hint," sighed Sunstreaker.

"When this all started I was worried about them but now they could be our perfect distraction," explained Prowl, glancing at either twin.

"Them?" asked Sideswipe.

"You don't mean-" gasped Sunstreaker.

_"Autobots?"_

The twins nearly jumped behind Prowl. The strategist had surely gone mad to resort to the Decepticons for help. Megatron was on Teletraan's screen with a grim look. Starscream and the other seekers peeked over his shoulder in the background. The twins gulped, looking to Prowl for the joke or the real game changer. Prowl didn't change his serious expression.

_"What do you fools want?"_ growled Megatron.

"We want you to play a distraction for us," answered Prowl.

"Prowl, please don't tell me you're serious," whispered Sunstreaker in Prowl's audio receptor.

"Yeah, this is crazy," whispered Sideswipe on the other side.

"Optimus has everyone in the base. Our only option is to resort outside of the base," nodded Prowl.

_"Something's wrong with Optimus?"_ perked Megatron, leaning in.

"That is none of your concern," countered Prowl.

_"Then tell me, who are we distracting?"_ Megatron smirked.

"Yes, it is true you will be distracting Optimus for a moment, but that is all you need to know," answered Prowl.

_"What's in it for us!"_ howled Starscream in the background.

_"Silence!"_ ordered Megatron, faking a slap to his second in command.

_"But sir…"_ whimpered Starscream.

_"We will not concern ourselves with that nonsense."_

"Do we have a deal? You distract Optimus and we fix what we need to?" Prowl hummed.

_"Yes."_

"I'll send you the coordinates," nodded Prowl. "Thank you."

Megatron nodded and shut off the transmission before Starscream could argue again. The twins looked just as confused as the Decepticon second in command. They turned to Prowl. The strategist smiled, humming lightly as he opened a spare file on Teletraan. He began typing. The twins looked back at the others. They looked more confused than anyone.

"What just happened?" gasped Jazz.

"Did we just make a deal with the Cons?" snapped Ratchet.

"They don't want anything?" questioned Sideswipe.

"Megatron has pride issues. If anything was wrong with Optimus that he didn't cause, he'd be pretty ticked off. This way, he gets Prime back for another day and another chance for him to kill our gracious leader himself," offered Prowl. "Got it?"

"Not really," sighed Sunstreaker.

"You got a plan?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh do I have a plan," smiled Prowl, with a twisted smirk.


	14. End Game

A/N

2nd to last chapter. I was a little dazed during writing and things got confusing I suppose. Enjoy anyway…

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 13: End Game

"Prowl, there is no way this is going to work!" Ratchet grumbled.

"It'll work," Prowl assured. "I've calculated everything."

Prowl stood outside the base with Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Ratchet was arguing the plan over while the twins were simply giggling the idea over. No matter how hard Prowl tried to assure Ratchet though, the medic simply wouldn't listen. The Cons would be here any second and mount their fake little attack to distract Optimus. There were only two things Prowl wasn't a hundred percent on: Whether Megatron would hold to the barging and if Optimus could really be fixed in all of this.

"Here they come!" called Jazz, running toward the entrance.

"You sure about this Prowl?" Ratchet repeated once more.

"I'm sure it'll work!" snapped Prowl. "Don't you trust me?"

"Do I have to answer?" mumbled Ratchet, walking inside. "The alarms will go off soon."

"Just get Optimus down here when they do?" Prowl ordered.

"Whatever…"

"Now it's quiet," yawned Sideswipe.

"Hope it doesn't last," Sunstreaker nodded.

The alarms switched on almost immediately. Sunstreaker jumped onto his brother. Sideswipe gave the yellow twin an odd look before he released. Sunstreaker rubbed the back of his head, running off with Jazz. Sideswipe sighed, chasing after his twin. The end was at hand. Prowl nodded, watching different bots trail off.

"Need a hand?"

"Ironhide?" gasped Prowl, turning to face the red bot.

"Optimus will be here in a moment," he nodded. "Ratchet wasn't very convincing."

"I thought you were helping Prime?" mumbled Prowl.

"I am helping," Ironhide smiled. "Let's kick some Con butt and fix this problem."

Prowl watched Ironhide join the battle. No real shots were fired. All guns were on safety so no one would get accidently or even purposely harmed. It was almost like a sparring match. Still Prowl had an odd feeling about him. Something didn't feel right. Prowl moved around the battle field slowly, watching out for Optimus.

"Prowl!" called Ironhide.

Prowl turned toward Ironhide. He was pointing toward the center of the field. Optimus. He was trying to concentrate on Megatron, who interestingly enough hadn't even noticed Optimus yet. Prowl nodded, giving Ironhide a thumbs up. The final plan was in the works. Ratchet had explained how knocking Optimus out would give them enough time to fix whatever damage was done to the central processor or logic circuits.

"Twins!" Prowl called. "Distract Prime."

Sideswipe looked to Sunstreaker. The two shrugged, going toward Optimus as stealthily as they could. Prowl sighed, watching them practically dance across the field in an attempt to be stealthy. He groaned, activating the Comm. link.

"What the scrap are you doing?" snapped Prowl.

"We're being stealthy," replied Sideswipe.

"Hardly," groaned Prowl. "Just get Optimus over here and knock him out!"

"Touchy," mumbled Sunstreaker.

"Optimus!" called Sideswipe, grabbing onto Prime's arm.

"What?" gasped Optimus.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took Optimus by the hands and dragged him away. The leader stifled his complaints but couldn't shake the two. He didn't understand what was happening. Finally he saw Prowl on the cliff side, calling the shots. Optimus chuckled, charging forward and dragging the twins behind him.

"Wha!" the two wailed.

"Nice…try!" chuckled Optimus, launching the two at Prowl.

Ironhide watched as the twins hit Prowl and the three almost feel forward off the cliff. The fighting nearly stopped but Jazz and the others kept things in motion. Ironhide watched Optimus leave the cliff side, walking back onto the battle field. Apparently, the end game plan was a fail. Ironhide narrowed his optics. This was not the end. Not on his watch.

Ironhide leapt from his place, knocking Optimus in the side. The leader gave a confused look while Ironhide jammed Optimus in the knee. Prime stumbled forward, dragging his frozen leg behind him. Ironhide sighed. This might be harder than he thought.

"Ironhide?" groaned Optimus. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing the boss bot!" answered Ironhide, jumping up.

Optimus ducked, just as Ironhide wanted. Leaping over Optimus, Ironhide turned around. He flipped his gun around, smacking Optimus in the back of his head. Prime let out a stifled yelp of pain, falling forward. Everything went black for him. Ironhide sighed, standing over him. He looked back at the cliff side, watching Prowl curse out the twins.

"End game," nodded Ironhide, sitting beside Optimus. "I just hope this works."


	15. Finished last

A/N

Ending. Short and simple closure of the story.

The evil side of Prime

Chapter 14: Finished last

Prowl sighed, sprawling out across his desk. It had been a long, long week or so. Optimus made it to med bay, the Cons left without question, and everything seemed to go back to normal. The shattering cry of Ratchet ended Prowl's peace and quiet or thoughts of normal. Prowl sighed, pushing off his desk and getting up.

He caught the twins running past him with large grins on their faceplates and paint stained on their hands. Prowl couldn't help but smile. The two disappeared down the hall, turning right and laughing louder. They had alright gone into their normal routines. Prowl stopped by Prime's room where Ratchet and Wheeljack were doing something.

"What are you doing?" Prowl remarked.

"Dismantling the shelf," Ratchet answered. "Prime's been complaining about it for weeks."

"And you haven't done it yet?" gaped Prowl.

"Our bad," chuckled Wheeljack.

"Oh…please oh please don't tell me this stupid shelf caused Prime's processor damage," snarled Prowl.

"Uh," the two mumbled, exchanging glances.

"I'm going to kill you," Prowl hissed.

"Come now, Prowl," pleased Wheeljack. "It isn't our fault."

"Oh, really?" growled Prowl, stepping forward. "I'm sure I can piece a thing or two from you to the things that happened this week, starting with that blasted shelf!"

Prowl charged forward after the two but Wheeljack jumped over while Ratchet slipped around the side. Prowl fell forward onto the desk. He snarled, turning around and chasing after the two. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, leaned against the wall, smiled triumphantly as the three ran down the hall. They exchanged glances.

"What happened?"

They turned to their left to see Optimus rubbing his head. He looked around wearily, mumbling something about his head aching hard. They smiled again, shrugging. Sunstreaker moved to the opposite side of Prime. The two patted him on the shoulders.

"It's alright…nothing to worry about," they assured. "Nothing at all."


End file.
